1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illuminated novelty devices that are used to produce observable patterns of light during low light conditions. More particularly, the present invention relates to such novelty devices where the observed pattern of light is produced from an array of spinning light sources.
2. Prior Art Statement
In the prior art, there are many different types of illuminated novelty devices that produce an observable pattern of light. Such devices are not used for the purposes of illumination, like a flashlight. Rather, such novelty devices are merely used to produce an interesting pattern of light that can be observed during low light conditions. Such novelty devices are commonly sold or distributed at events that are frequented by children and where there are low light conditions. Examples of such events include children's concerts, circuses, amusement parks at night, firework shows and the like.
There is a great variety in the types of illuminated novelty devices that exist. Some illuminated novelty devices use chemical luminescent light sources, where the observed light is created from a chemical reaction. Such chemical luminescent devices, however, cannot be selectively turned on and off once the chemical reaction has started. Furthermore, after a few hours, the chemical reaction ends and the novelty device is incapable of producing light. Furthermore, most chemical compositions used to produce light are toxic. Accordingly, the use of chemical luminescent novelty devices is inappropriate for many young children who may bite or teethe on the device.
Other types of illuminated novelty devices use batteries to provide power to either incandescent bulbs or light emitting diodes (LEDs). Often, to increase the interest of the pattern of light produced by the device, motors are used to move the electric light sources when they are illuminated. One popular type of illuminated novelty device is a device where multiple electric light sources are positioned on the tips of narrow flexible arms. The flexible arms are attached to a hub that is supported by a handle. In the handle is a motor that spins the hub when activated. As such, when a user activates the motor, the hub spins and the lights at the ends of the arms illuminate. The result is a circular pattern of light that is interesting to observe especially in low light conditions.
A problem associated with spinning electric novelty devices is one of play value. Once a child observes the pattern of light emitted by some prior art spinning lights, the child quickly becomes bored with the pattern of light produced. As such, the child no longer is interested in playing with the toy. This is particularly annoying to the parent of the child who just paid a substantial sum of money to buy the spinning light toy.
A need therefore exists for a spinning novelty light that produces a changing pattern of lights that is highly interesting to an observer, especially a child observer, thereby increasing the play value of the device. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.